


Unforgiving

by projectcyborg



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Voyeurism, first drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-16
Updated: 2004-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for fuschia in the HP Femmeslash Drabble Challenge. the request: Bellatrix/Ginny, in Myrtle's lav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiving

Noooobody pays any mind to poooor Myrtle. The little redheaded one doesn't visit for my sake. Best I get is a peek at her curled against the serpent's sink with her naughty hand inside her panties, deaf to my misery.

Noooobody bothered to tell Myrtle how the dark one knew to find her pleasure in my bathroom. But here she is, waiting for the redhead. With a flick of her wrist, the girl is paralyzed and stripped bare. The wand tip crackles and smolders as it maps a freckled collarbone, prods a budding nipple, burrows into the slick pink down there. There's screaming. Ignored, I only get to watch.

Noooobody ever fancied Myrtle enough to make me cum while under the cruciatus curse.


End file.
